Lucy Meets Orson Welles
Previous episode: Lucy Meets Bob Hope Next episode: Little Ricky Gets Stage Fright http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EpitomeOfLame.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LameLoocee.jpg Plot Lucy spots Orson Welles in a department store, and when she ends up in a levitating act with him as Loo-Cee, Lucy starts spouting off Romeo and Juliet ''lines to impress her old high school drama teacher. Trivia *Orson Welles was supposedly a terrible house guest to Lucy and Desi. He stayed longer than he was welcome, and he ran up lots of bills. *Lucy's drama teacher Miss Hannah was played by Ellen Corby who went on to fame as Grandma Walton. *In the original script for this episode, there was a deleted scene of Ethel and Fred dressed in Shakespearian costumes to try and convince Welles that they could do Shakespeare. The scene was filmed, but it was cut for time. The scene took place right after Lucy's failed audition for Welles. Color photos of the two in their costumes are available on the DVD. Ethel was Cleopatra at first and Fred was Hamlet. Ethel's part later became Lady Macbeth. *Writer Bob Schiller has said that, when Orson Welles quoted Shakespeare during Lucy's levitating act, it wasn't the correct words and phrases. But Schiller thought he was the only one to notice Welles's error. *Author Geoffrey Mark Fidelman says the following about this episode: "This episode, more than any other, reflects the transition the series is going through without the results of Jess Oppenheimer..." Very nicely said. No matter how famous Orson Welles may have been, Shakespeare and ''I Love Lucy ''just do NOT mix, because Shakespeare is NOT funny! This episode was a fatal flaw in the series, and sadly, it just was a glimpse of what was to come with the equally horrible ''Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour ''episodes. *Ricky says he saw Orson Welles's Las Vegas act. When in the world was Ricky in Las Vegas before the third episode of the ''Comedy Hour?! (Ricky never actually says he saw his act. He merely asks if he will be doing the act he performed in Vegas. So he could have heard of the act, just never actually saw it himself.) Quotes *Lucy: Honestly, there's only one way I'll be able to stand this New York winter. Ethel: How? Lucy: Spend it in Florida! *Ethel: Well, winter is officially here. We've had our first cold wave, Fred's put on his red flannels, and you've started your annual "Let's Send Lucy to Florida" campaign. *Ethel: And so, once again, it's time to play that well-known parlor game "Kick the Cuban"! *Ricky: Who said anything about Florida? Lucy: I did, but we can't go, because it's too far, it's too expensive, and you can't get away. Ricky: I didn't say a word! Lucy: Well, can we go? Ricky: No. Lucy: Why not? Ricky: Because it's too far, it's too expensive, and I can't get away. Lucy: Oh! Everybody goes to Florida for the winter. Even the birds go south! Ricky: Alright, I'll make you a deal- if you can get there the same way the birds do, you can go. *Paul: You don't have to blow your top! It's only for a benefit. Ricky: Look, whenever Lucy gets into the act, nobody benefits! *Fred: Well, you won't have to worry about the cold, honeybunch. Ethel: I won't? Fred: Nope. Tomorrow, I'll run out and buy you a brand-new hot water bottle. *Ricky: Buy anything that you want. Ethel: What happened to him? Lucy: I don't know, but let's get to the store before he snaps out of it! *Ethel: I'd take two albums, only we haven't got a phonograph. *Lucy: Where do you think you're going? Ricky: From the look in your eyes, back to Cuba. *Miss Hanna: Oh, imagine you and Orson Welles! Oh, I'm sure it'll be an evening of sheer magic! Ethel: You can say that again!﻿